


Тысячачертей

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Написано на сквик-фест по заявке:Оридж. Зеленые чертики/пьяница. У чертиков весьма своеобразное чувство юмора.





	Тысячачертей

Черта звали Эремон. Он был вежливый, представился.  
– Как же вы нам осточеловечили, Дмитрий Иванович, – сообщил он, с прискорбием покачивая зеленой рогатой головой. – Передать не могу.  
Митенька Веселухин нервно сглотнул и попытался пошевелить конечностью, что ему не удалось: связали черти качественно.  
– Порядочные люди напиваются раз в месяц, ну два. Бывает изредка, что трижды, но это уже, по моему скромному мнению, перебор, – продолжал Эремон. – Вы же что творите, любезный друг?  
– Я… что? – просипел Митенька. – Я же, что же…?  
Черти перед глазами двоились и троились, отчего казалось, что их в маленькой грязной комнатушке не меньше тысячи.  
– А вы, мой друг, напиваетесь чуть не каждый день, – отозвался черт с укором в голосе. – Никакого сладу нет с вами.  
– Чего ты с ним любезничаешь? – сварливо поинтересовался Эвольд, черт повыше ростом и помладше. – Пьянь подзаборная, видно же по нему. Как будто он тебя поймет. Эй, ты… маргинал! – Эвольд пнул Митеньку копытом в бок, отчего тот жалобно замычал. – У тебя совесть вообще есть? Мы задолбались каждый день к тебе ходить, что, думаешь, у нас других дел нет? Я вон, между прочим, предпочитаю маэстро Перепелкину являться. Он хоть и алкаш, но хотя бы человек талантливый: даже пьяный так играет, что Паганини в гробу плачет и ворочается, сам видел. Этьен бы с удовольствием к Машеньке пошел, нимфоманке малолетней, а наш вежливый Эремон – к Сергею Михалычу; тот любит с ним о Канте беседовать. А тут ты, морда человечья, почти каждый день нам всю малину обламываешь!  
Энтони, самый старший, брезгливо поморщился.  
– Эвольд, друг мой, и ты уже набрался. «Задолбались», «малина»… Хорошо, что Эвелина не слышит.  
– Услышит еще, – отмахнулся Эвольд. – Когда-нибудь придет ее очередь к этому засранцу идти.  
– Необходимо предотвратить, – встревожился Эремон. – Как можно, чтобы дама…  
– Вот поэтому надо все это прекратить, – решительно сказал Этьен, невысокий уродливый черт, до этого молчавший. – А то нам до конца времен с ним покою не будет.  
– Э… это… – забеспокоился Митенька, наблюдая, как черти придвинулись ближе и как у тех, что помладше, кровожадно горят глаза. – Это… ну так и не являйтесь ко мне вовсе, я и без вас… того… пить буду… и не надо мне.  
– Увы, если бы все было так просто. – Эремон покачал головой. – Кто мы такие, чтобы нарушать тонкую материю мироздания, игнорировать причинно-следственные законы? Людям, которые крепко выпили, являются черти, так было и будет во веки веков…  
Эвольд сплюнул на пол, ко всеобщему неудовольствию.  
– Какие, к людям, причинно-следственные законы, очумел ты, что ли, братец? Он и слов-то таких не знает, у него весь лексикон на страницу А4 влезет, и то с полями. Надо с ним другими методами.  
– Я все-таки считаю их негуманными, – сказал Эремон, и обернулся к Энтони, надеясь обрести поддержку.  
Старший черт только пожал плечами.  
– В некоторых случаях негуманные меры – единственное, что нам остается, Эремон. У нас на участке семнадцать алкоголиков, но ни один из них не позволяет себе такого. Мы с этим Дмитрием Ивановичем никогда покоя знать не будем, если все так останется.  
– Вот и я о чем, – кивнул Эвольд. А затем извлек из-за шкафа швабру и приблизился к дивану. Митенька в ужасе выпучил глаза.  
– Это… это что это как это?  
– А это, мой вонючий друг, называется «шоковая терапия», – сообщил Эвольд, премерзко ухмыляясь. – Помнится, давеча в компании таких же достойных джентльменов ты клеймил позором так называемых «пидарасов», и стучал себя копытом в грудь, что с тобой такого никогда бы произойти не могло. Так вот, мой дорогой. Сегодня тебе уже не спастись, но если ты не прекратишь пить, я, Эвольд четвертый, клянусь тебе, что экзекуция повториться неоднократно.  
Из-за спинки дивана плотоядно зыркал глазами Этьен. Митенька закричал.

– Слыхали, – сказал Кузьмич, провожая взглядом сутулую фигуру; походка у фигуры была нетвердой и как будто немного раскоряченной. – Митька-то завязал.  
– Совсем? – не поверил рябой Коленька.  
– Да вот, говорит – совсем. – Кузьмич почесал в затылке.  
– А чего ж он так-то сразу? – не унимался Коленька.  
– Не хочет об этом говорить. Я расспросить хотел, думал, вдруг помощь какая нужна, случилось что… А он только пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, вроде «один раз – не кто-то там», я не расслышал, и убежал.  
– Странно это все, – сказал Коленька. – И грустно.  
Коленька любил Митьку, с ним можно было душевно поговорить о бабах и футболе. Но какие теперь разговоры, с непьющим-то.  
– И то, – согласился Кузьмич. – Ну, поехали.  
И они выпили по второй.

– Эвольд, – сказал Этьен, наблюдая за ними с крыши соседнего дома. – Кандидаты.  
– Несомненно, – согласился Эвольд.  
– Мальчики, вы, главное, во вкус не войдите, – сказала сидящая рядом Эвелина. – А то потом только так и будете развлекаться.  
– Нам Эремон не позволит. – Эвольд зевнул. – Он у нас серьезный.  
Во дворе налили по третьей.  
– Ладно, – сказал Этьен. – Пошли, что ли? Кажется, пора.  
– Мальчики! – позвала Эвелина. – Вы только к чаю возвращайтесь.  
– Всенепременно! – пообещал Эвольд, и чмокнул ее в щеку.


End file.
